REBIRTH
by moose30
Summary: Gwen really hopes she's just having a bizarre dream, she doesn't think she can handle the fact that she can never go back home or that she's apparently the not-real twin of Stiles Stilinski/Dylan O'Brien from Teen Wolf or the fact that she has a penis. please note that this has some swearing in this book, so if that isn't your cup of tea you don't have to read this...
1. 00

Today was such a rush, all she could do was spray her body and clothes with her mother's perfume, cover her tangled hair with a black beanie and pull on her old boots and grab her ratty bag and run to the train station. A distressed mother wasn't looking after her child, didn't tell him to stay behind the yellow line, the tan line on her ring finger signified that she was going through a divorce.

The little boy had fallen onto the railings just as a coal train came into view, looking around quickly to see if anyone would help. No one noticed. Gwen threw her bag and sprinted towards the little boy, she dropped down and picked the kid up and tossed his back up on the stand, she was just about to get up when her fucking shoelace got caught. Of all things her fucking shoelace just had to get caught, she struggled to get her boot off but the train hit her side-on; her body rippled in pain and as her world faded black she heard the cry of a baby.


	2. 01

The memories hurt; flashes going so fast but she could see everything. Gwen felt something dribble down from her nose – blood. Her body started to convulse violently, blood dripping from her nose and foaming at the mouth; she heard a cry of shock and faintly heard footsteps _"Rhydian – you – hold – stay with – RHYDIAN!"_ Gwen couldn't help but close her eyes.

The doctors had scanned her head; apparently her brain was that of a fully-grown adult, she was but physically she was a four-year-old boy, which was weird normally in dreams she was herself. She was lying in a hospital bed in an ugly hospital gown; apparently in this dream she had a twin brother, he looked vaguely familiar especially with his moles. This was a weird dream, but she didn't remember falling asleep, she was at the train station on her way to university. Was it a dream within a dream? Gwen hated those.

The nurse had told her she would be staying overnight 'just in case', she'd probably wake up then. Damn, she and Selene had a partnered project to hand in, fuck if they fail because of Selene's lazy arse she'll shit a watermelon.

This couldn't be real; this fucking couldn't be real, shit like this doesn't happen in real life, this only happens in stories, _fictional_ stories. The man in the police uniform who had told her to go wash her hands was Sheriff Stilinski from Teen Wolf, the same actor something Ashby, suddenly it hit her, the little boy was Stiles and the woman was Claudia. Gwen excused herself and went to the bathroom then slipped out the window and ran as fast as she could with short legs. She was now running in the woods, sprinting around a large tree stump but tripped on the roots; falling on her face she got a face full of leaves and felt a warm substance run down her cheek.

Gwen ignored it kept running until she felt like she was going to throw up; she dropped to the ground with numerous questions in her head. Why was she here? Was this all real or fake? Why Teen Wolf? Why was she a little boy? Why was she Stiles' twin? What sort of coma was this? Her chest hurt, she couldn't breathe; her vision was hazy and jumbled up, Gwen curled her small _male_ body on the dirt and leaves shivering as the chilly air bit at her.

After what felt like hours she finally slipped unconscious.


	3. 02

_"Gwen baby, when was the last time you hung out with friends?" Gwen's mother asked, Gwen groaned and rubbed her tired eyes "I don't know, two months? But its okay mum, I'm too busy to have time off" she sighed and sat next to Gwen and rubbed her back "honey I told you to leave the work to me, go enjoy your youth – hell go to a crazy party! You're too young to be this stressed. How about you take a sick day this afternoon and have a movie marathon?" Gwen looked into her mother's crystal blue eyes with a hopeful expression "Harry Potter marathon?" she laughed but agreed, "I'll buy the snacks and you pick Selene up!" some mothers were a gift._

"Mum..."

Gwen's eyes opened, groaning as she sat up. Her body hurt, her head felt worse, as Gwen took in her surroundings her stomach rouse and an acidic taste swarmed her mouth, she looked around the room and grabbed a small bedside bin and threw up.

"You alright there kid?" Gwen shifted her eyes and saw a man with piercing blue eyes. She grunted as sat back on the single bed "what do you think?" she snapped, he just chuckled and handed her a cup of water.

"So, why was a little boy like you so deep in the forest?" he questioned, Gwen shrugged "just wanted to get out of the house" she said nonchalantly. She wasn't the best at lying; so she basically told him the truth, he chuckled and motioned her to follow him, "I'm Peter by the way, Peter Hale" like the crazy Uncle Peter from Teen Wolf? Peter 'I am the alpha' Hale? She shook her head, clearing those thoughts, this was just a dream... "Stilinski" was all she said "Deputy Stilinski's son?" she looked up at him narrowing her eyes "hey, this town is tiny, why so suspicious?" he said with his hands up in surrender, this was impossible _'please'_ she thought _'please let this be a dream'_.

"I'm home!" a squeaky voice came from downstairs, Gwen followed Uncle Peter into the living room and saw a pubescent boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was adorable. "Stilinski, meet my nephew Derek Hale".

Well fuck.


End file.
